


Chamomile Tea

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, just klance being cute in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: Lance looked concerned. “Is something wrong with it?”“Ndo, Ndo, it’s finde it’s just….it’s kinda hot, that’s all.” Keith lied. He was honestly touched that Lance had thought to buy him tea, and he didn't wanna be rude.Lance’s smile returned. “Oh, good. It should help with your sore throat.”“Yeah, thanks again.” Keith said as he took another sip. It took everything in him not to grimace at the taste. It was gross but Keith was so happy that Lance did something so nice, that he forced himself to drink it.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Chamomile Tea

Keith hated tea.

It was disgusting. Why would anyone wanna drink tea when coffee existed? Keith would never understand. Tea tasted weird. It burned his tongue when it was too hot, and when cooled down too much, it was even worse. 

Everytime Keith got sick, Shiro would make him tea and beg him to drink it. He never would.

“But it’s good for-”

“No.”

“It’ll help your-”

“No.”

“I can add lemon and honey if that-

“No.”

Keith didn’t care if it would help his sore throat or whatever. Nothing was worth drinking that stuff.

So now, Keith found himself waiting for physics class to start, trying to suppress a coughing fit. Shiro had obviously offered him tea that morning, and he laughed and walked out the door. Keith still didn’t regret that decision. He inevitably ended up coughing, trying to muffle it with his arm so as to not draw attention to himself. He felt someone pat his back a few times.

“You good there?” Lance asked as he sat down next to Keith.

“ *cough cough* yeah *sniff*. I'b fide.” Keith replied

“You sound awful, man. You really should’ve stayed home.”

Keith shrugged. Lance was probably right.

Lance sighed and placed a disposable cup in front of him. “For you.” he said.

Keith smiled and grabbed the cup. “Thadks, what did you get be?” he asked as he sipped.

“Chamomile tea!” Lance replied.

As soon as he tasted it, Keith began coughing. 

Lance looked concerned. “Is something wrong with it?”

“Ndo, Ndo, it’s finde it’s just….it’s kinda hot, that’s all.” Keith lied. He was honestly touched that Lance had thought to buy him tea, and he didn't wanna be rude.

Lance’s smile returned. “Oh, good. It should help with your sore throat.”

“Yeah, thanks again.” Keith said as he took another sip. It took everything in him not to grimace at the taste. It was gross but Keith was so happy that Lance did something so nice, that he forced himself to drink it.

Lance noticed Keith blushing, but he just assumed his friend was likely running a low grade fever.  
_________________________

Keith finished the tea pretty quickly, not wanting it to turn cold. He did feel a little better, but Keith still never wanted to drink tea ever again...Well, not unless Lance offered it to him. 

By the time class was over, it was raining outside, and Keith realized that he forgot to bring an umbrella

“Ugh.”

“What’s wrong?” Lance said.

“Nothing. I just forgot an umbrella and I need to walk home.” Keith sniffled. 

“I’ve got one. I’ll walk you home.”

Keith couldn’t help but blush at the notion. “You really don’t *sniff* have too, I’m fi-” Keith was cut off by a coughing fit. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you seem completely fine. But seriously, I’m walking you home. You’re already sick, you shouldn’t be out in the rain like that. Unless of course you wanna get pneumonia.”

Keith sighed. “I guess you’re right…”

“You guess?!”

“Thanks Lance.”  
_________________________

As they were walking Lance noties Keith shivering. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy to pull him closer, only to find that his shoulder was wet from the rain.

“C’mere. You really shouldn’t be getting your clothes wet.” He rubbed his hand up and down Keith’s sleeve.

“ *sniffle* Should-et you dot be gettidg so close to be? You don't wadda get sic-” and Keith began coughing again.

“I grew up with a bunch of younger siblings. I’m pretty sure I can’t get sick anymore.”

Keith shook his head and smiled. “I’b pretty sure that’s dot how that *cough cough* how that works.” 

With that, Lance rang the doorbell.

Shiro came to open the door. “Hey Keith, how are you- Lance?”

“I forgot to *cough* bring adn ubbrella *sniff* so Ladce walked be hobe.”

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Keith sounded awful. He never should have let him go to school today. 

“Come here, Keith.” Keith stepped forward. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s forehead and then moved it to his cheek.

“Yup, you’re definitely staying home tomorrow. Head to your room I’ll be there in a minute.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Thadks agaidn Ladce.” he said as he went inside.

Shiro turned to Lance. “Seriously, thank you. It’s good to know Keith has a friend like you.”

Lance blushed and he got flustered. “Oh, it’s no problem really, I just..um.. Keith’s just...and I… I just wanted to make sure he was ok…” he rambled. 

Shiro smiled. He wondered when the two boys were finally gonna get their acts together and start dating. 

“Well, my mom probably wants me home. See ya!” Lance called out as he left.  
_____________________________

The next day, Keith stayed home from school, and Shiro was allowed to stay home to take care of him. Shiro was looking forward to sleeping in, but at 7:30, he heard the doorbell ring. Who could it possibly be?

Shiro got up to go see who it was, and of course, it was Lance. He wasn’t even surprised. 

Shiro opened the door, “Keith isn’t coming to school today so-”

“I know,” Lance cut him off. “I just wanted to give Keith this.” He held out a disposable coffee cup.

“What is-”

“It’s chamomile tea. For Keith...ummmm… yeah that’s all. Sorry for waking you up I-”

“It’s ok, Lance. This is really nice of you.” Shiro said, trying not to laugh at him. So sweet yet so naive. 

“It’s nothing. I gotta get to school, bye Shiro!” Shiro waved him goodbye. 

As soon as Shiro closed the door, he saw Keith at the top of the staircase.

“Who’s at the door?” he croaked. 

Shiro smiled to himself. “It was Lance.”

“What did he wadt?” 

“Go back to your room and I’ll tell you.”

Keith rolled his eyes but obliged. 

Shiro made his way to Keith’s room, cup in hand. “He wanted to give you this.”

Keith looked at the cup that said ‘feel better soon!’ on it. How sweet of Lance.

“It’s tea. Chamomile, even though I know that doesn’t make a difference.”

Keith grabbed the cup from Shiro and was about to take a sip, but stopped. “Wait!” What if Shiro was trying to trick him?

Keith pulled his phone out and texted Lance.

Keith: Hey Lance, did you bring me tea just now?

Lance: Yup, I told Shiro to give it to you. I hope it helps!

Keith smiled at the screen.

Keith: Thanks :)

“Ok, you’re dot lying.” Keith stated as he began to sip the tea. 

“What do you think I was lying about? And I thought you hated tea! All tea, you made it abundantly clear.”

“I do. I hate this.” he said as he continued to drink. “I thought you were lying adn you made this for be adn were just trying to get me to dridk it.” it made perfect sense to Keith, what was so hard for Shiro to understand?

“So let me get this straight. If I made you that exact same tea, you would not drink it because you hate tea, but if Lance brings it to you, then you will. Did I get that right?”

“Yup!” 

“You realize that makes no sense, right?”

“Ndo, it bakes perfect sedse. On is a sweet gesture frob a cute boy, and the other is dot.”

Shiro had to pause for a second. “You two just need to get together already.” 

“Well that odnly works if he wadts to go out with be.”

“Keith, he woke up early enough so he could get here before school and give you tea because you have a cold. C’mon, Keith. He likes you.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, and left his room.

Keith laid back down, and let Shiro’s words wash over him. Maybe he was right.  
____________________________

Later that night, Shiro got a great idea.

Shiro: Hey Lance, I need to go pick up some cough syrup for Keith and some other stuff. Do you mind coming over and staying with him until then?

Lance: No problem, I’m on my way right now.  
____________________________

“Hey Keith!” Lance walked into his room.

“Lance? What’re you doing here”

“Shiro told me that he needed to go out to get some things, and asked if I could come stay with you. Is that ok?”

Keith nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Lance sat down next to Keith. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Better, I guess. I’m not as stuffed up anymore but I still have a sore throat.” Keith shivered, “and the chills.”

Lance frowned. He took off his jacket, and draped it around Keith.

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“But I want to...and it’s really warm, so…”

Lance was right. It was really warm. “Thanks.” he mumbled.

After a moment of silence, Keith felt a tickle in his nose. “Ah-ah-achoo! *sniff* guh…”

“Bless you.” 

Keith reached over to grab a tissue. “Thadk---oh crap.” the box was empty. Keith sniffled a few times.

“Oh wait!” Lance said as he reached into his jacket pocket. Well, his jacket that Keith was wearing at the moment. He pulled out a packet of tissues, ripping it open and handing one to Keith.

“Thadks Landce, you’re the best.” he said and blew his nose. 

Lance blushed at Keith’s comment. “It’s nothing really.”

“It’s not nothing. You’re just...you’re a really sweet person and...yeah I’m just really glad that you actually care about me. I care about you too.” 

Lance wanted to respond, but his words died on his lips as he felt Keith lean against him, head on his shoulder. 

“You know,” Keith continued,” Shiro keeps asking me when you and I are gonna start dating. When are we gonna start dating?” 

Lance was over the moon with joy. “How about next friday?”

“That sounds great.”  
__________________________  
*Eight Months Later*

Keith came down with a cold again, and of course, Lance was there to help him feel better. 

“I brought you tea.” he said, entering his boyfriend’s room.

“Thadks babe.” he sipped it. “You kdow, I dod’t thidk I even told you. I hate tea.” he continued drinking it.

“Wait what?”

“Ya, I hate tea.” Keith said nonchalantly.

“Well, you know you don’t have to drink it.”

“I kdow. *sniffle* But you made it for me so it’s special.”

“Keith, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, it does to be.” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE TOO CUTE!!!! AHHHHHH! but anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment because I thrive on attention.


End file.
